Amore e Odio
by SilverRaindrops24
Summary: Rose and Albus are Aurors. Good ones. That's why it's strange that during a simple mission, Al is hit by a stray curse that puts him in a coma. Now Rose is in need of a new partner. And guess who it is? Hint: Al's ex-best friend and the person she hates yet has a long, sickeningly complicated history with. Malfoy makes another unwanted appearance. And he hasn't changed one at all.
1. Prologue

Amore e Odio

* * *

Prologue

* * *

He trailed the muggle man quietly, not hiding his disdain for the disgustingly obese rat-like man who was currently walking through an alley. Noting that this was the perfect setting and timing, he stepped out of the shadows, letting his cloak swish around him. He kept his hood up just in case the disgusting filth recognized him. The muggle had a tie to the Wizarding World after all.

"Are you related to Harry Potter?" He asked quietly, pulling his wand from his sleeve pocket. The man turned purple in indignation and fear.

"Barely. That boy is no family of mine. He's part of your world now, not mine. So if you don't mind-" the muggle, Vernon Dursley, attempted to rudely brush past him. He easily pushed him back and drew his wand, pointing it at the neckless man's giant face.

"Well, Dursley, you are related to him. And this is your punishment for being related to the man who ruined so many of our lives and crushed our respect. Crucio!" His face twisted into a smile as he watched the giant man fall to the ground with a thud begin convulsing. He slowly stopped the curse.

"What do you want from me?" He genuinely began to laugh at that. He pointed his wand at him once more.

"What do I want from you? What could you, a stupid muggle, possibly offer to me, a wizard? No, you disgusting filthy pig, you mean nothing. You are a sign. You are a sign that we are back and that we want revenge for what your idiot of a relative did to us. You are not even a pawn in this chess game. And so, Vernon Dursley, I can only say one more thing to you: Avada Kedavra."

He smiled evilly at the crumpled form on the ground before him. 'Served the muggle right. That's where muggles belong. At the wizard's feet.' He muttered the appropriate spell and disappeared with a small pop.

It has begun.

* * *

So that's the first chapter. It's just a prologue, I'll have the first actual chapter up soon. The next chapter will be from Rose Weasley's point of view. Bye, and don't forget to review! :)


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Joanne Katherine Rowling is the queen responsible for the world's childhood, not me. :) I am just a lowly servant using her magnificent characters to entertain myself.

* * *

**Amore e Odio**

* * *

** Ch. 1**

* * *

"Rose, I am sincerely sorry that I made you ditch your date with Anderson to do what I should have done weeks ago. I promise to make it up to you." Albus Potter, my Auror partner and cousin, leaned over my desk and pulled his 'pleading face'. That face had gotten him out of trouble for years. McGonagall had relented under that pout. Even I wasn't immune to it, unfortunately. I sigh and begin blotting the parchment.

Al and I were Aurors. We had gone on many missions even though we had just graduated Hogwarts. However, all missions now required each Auror to write a report over the experience and the facts. And the reports were soul-sucking demons that were ruining my social life.

Lately, I've been writing Al's reports too. The stupid prat waits until the last night to begin, conveniently forgets about it and ditches the report in favor for the new bar by our flat, and comes back intoxicated at least once a week. So I'm stuck writing his and my reports.

And I had to ditch my boyfriend, Kale Anderson, to finish his.

I'm done, you prat. And damn right you owe me. Go turn this in." Al leaned over for a quick hug.

"Thank you Rosie. You're my favorite, did you know that?" And before I could reprimand him for calling me Rosie, he rushed off to turn in the report. I sigh and smile softly.

As he returns, Al finds me slaving away on a to-do list. Al knows (and constantly ridicules) my obsession with lists. He grins softly and puts his feet up on my desk.

"Ah, Rosie. You're too young for this soul sucking work. Another list? Really?" I slam my quill down and glare at him playfully.

"Shut your abnormally large mouth, Albus. I will not deign to engage in conversation over this." And with that, I snobbily picked up my quill and continued to write, ignoring my git of a cousin. Who, coincidentally, hates being ignored.

"What's on the list Rose?" Albus tries to peek at my parchment, but I quickly swatted him away.

"You know I don't like you breathing on my shoulder, okay? I'm doing a to-do list! I have so much to do..." I present what I have to Al. The list read:

__ Child Kidnapper Case Report_

__ Muggle attack Report_

__ Reply to Hagrid's letter_

__Grocery List_

__ James and the Proposal_

__ Reply to Hugo- send the NEWT's books_

__Reply to Victoire_

Al furrows his eyebrows as he reads the list. When he comes down to the part about Victoire, he frowns.

"Why would she write to you? I thought she learned after seventh year not to talk to you anymore?" I shrug.

"She wants me to be her bridesmaid. I guess this is her way of fixing things up? I have to say yes though. Mum and Fleur would kill me." Al groans sympathetically. I shrug and turn back to my reports.

"Now shoo, and try to make yourself useful. I have reports to write and you won't help." Al grinned slightly and tore through the door. At least he listened to some of what I said.

* * *

I was halfway through my first report when Al burst in, carrying a paper bag with a fragrance that drew me in.

"I brought you lunch, Rose! And I went and bought the groceries. The list was on the fridge right? So I summoned the list and went to the suppermarket. You're welcome," Al said quickly, looking smug. Nevertheless, I smiled happily at him.

"Thank you so much, Al. I really needed that. And thanks for the lunch, I was starving. He shrugs and leaves me to complete my work. Yay. Blissful silence. I loved Al, but he was just so loud. It was hard to think around him.

* * *

By the time Al finally dragged me out of the office, I had finished the first report and was halfway through the second one. I threw him his briefcase.

Al carried this briefcase around in order to look official. However, I ended up using the briefcase for notes on cases, old reports, letters that I had yet to reply to, e.t.c. But Al was stuck with the burden of lugging it around.

Al apparated us back to the flat and I stumbled away, thankfully landing on the white couch. Al and I shared a flat. It was cozy yet decent, being a 2 bedroom 2 bathroom with a living room and a kitchen. The flat was decorated by me and Aunt Ginny (Mum offered to help, but she kind of lacks in the decorating department, sadly). We made it a contemporary-yet cozy place, being white on white with teal and red accents everywhere. Al's room had more red accents while mine had teal.

As Al got ready for a night out, I prepared myself for a night in. I dressed in an old yet slightly tight tank top that I could have never fit into during Hogwarts (Auror training, however brutal it may be, was a wonderful way to slim down) and slightly too short yet comfortable yoga pants. I piled my hair into a bun secured by a pencil (It's like a quill except it's exceptionally muggle) and prepared a mug of tea. I knew I was going to need it. As I carefully poured the tea and set it on the coffee table, I flopped onto the armchair closest to the fire.

I pulled out my notes from the briefcase and began working. I wanted to finish as much of my to-do list as possible before my designated bedtime.

Yes, I had a designated bed-time. But can you blame me? I hadn't slept truly well in months. Sleep was a luxury that I was constantly deprived of during my final (horrible) year at Hogwarts and Auror training. I finally had a chance to sleep more than 5 hours; why wouldn't I take that opportunity?

I began working furiously and muttered incoherently to Al when he announced he would be at the bar. I was getting in my groove and there was nothing he could say to pull me out of that.

* * *

I glanced at my watch. 10.30 pm. My designated bedtime (haha, so NOT funny) was at 11, so I figured I should just conclude my letter to James. I had already finished Hagrid's letter, as it was a short one. He basically just kept me updated on Hogwarts gossip and my remaining cousins left in the school (Hugo, Lucy, and Lily. Not that I considered her family).

James had owled me a few days ago, desperately asking how he should propose to his girlfriend, Layla Downey. He was a hopeless romantic (thanks to her) and insisted that it had to be perfect. I ended it with a quick good luck (not that he would need it. She was just as head over heels in love with him as he was her) and a warning to not screw this up.

I sighed and began the letter to Victoire. I knew it would be short and to the point anyway. After 10 minutes, I had come up with a pathetic reply.

_Victoire,_

_I would be honored to be your bridesmaid. Let me know what I can do to help and when I'm needed. Good luck with your wedding planning. Say hi to Teddy for me please._

_Rose_

I knew it was short and it sounded rather frank, but that was the best I could come up with. I wasn't going to make an effort with her after what happened Seventh Year. I was rather surprised though, that she wanted me to be a bridesmaid. Victoire and I were never really close even before Seventh Year.

I practically jumped into bed, welcoming the comforting sensation of my bedsheets. I immediately drifted off, thinking of weddings and proposals and briefcases...

* * *

I was woken by a loud pounding on my door. I grumbled, knowing it was probably a drunken Al or his friend when I checked the time. 2.30 a.m.

I wrenched open the door and almost shrieked. Al was on the doorstep, unconscious and bleeding. And he was being held up by someone who I never wanted to see again. I pulled myself up to my full height (which wasn't very high compared to him) and tried to arrange my shocked expression into one of disdain. I probably just succeeded in making myself look constipated and pained.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Or is it really the painfully big-headed Scorpius Malfoy?"

* * *

**Well, that's Chapter 1! What do you guys think? Review Please! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! :) Enjoy!**

**Amore e Odio **

"I would love to stand at your doorstep and exchange pleasantries with you, Weasley, but two obstacles stand in my way: one, I don't want too, and two, your idiot of a cousin is currently bleeding onto my favorite shirt." Scorpius Malfoy says, his face a perfect mask of disgust. It's not fair that his expression of disgust is so much better than mine.

I scowl and direct him to the couch. I bend over Al, quickly casting healing spells over him. Malfoy clears his throat. I turn around, irritated at his mere presence. He smirks.

"As much as I am enjoying the view, Weasley..." He trails off, gesturing to my arse. I flush with humiliation and anger. I turn my wand away from Al and point it right between his stony grey eyes.

"Shut your gob, Malfoy. I don't need your smartarse comments any more than I needed them in Hogwarts, you twit," his smirk widens and I hurriedly change the subject. No need to inflate his gigantic ego. I might get crushed underneath the sheer size and weight.

"So you're back now, aren't you? I thought you were settled in France or Greece or wherever tickled your affluent fancy." His eyes narrow. Which was odd, considering that he never really had a problem talking about how he threw around his money.

"France. I was an auror. I got transferred here now." My eyes widen and I let out a low string of some rather impressive curses. He laughs bitterly.

"I taught you those, didn't I? You used to take points off of me for saying those." I narrow my eyes to slits that rivalled the ones in Voldemort's nose.

"Well, you can go now. Thanks for bringing Al home. I hope I won't be seeing you around." I try to push him towards the door but he wouldn't budge.

"Oh, dear Daffodil, so eager to get rid of me, aren't you?" He asked, his voice mock-reproachful. I glare at him again. I was not in the mood to have a conversation at what was now 3 in the freaking morning.

"Relax, I just need some of the diluted dittany you keep. I have a gash on my back because some bastard decided it would be fun to literally stab me in the back. And after all that I did for your cousin, I think the least you could do is heal the wound that he practically gave me." I growl and stomp back to my medicine cabinet. Who did the prick think he was, stomping into _my _apartment and telling me what I should and shouldn't do?!

I ungraciously thrust the tiny red bottle into his pale, calloused hands. He inclines his head and begins to unbutton his shirt. I feel my face heat up and I clear my throat.

"What the _hell _do you think you're doing?" He smirks, clearly enjoying my discomfort.

"I'm taking off my shirt." I silently seethe at his slow, condescending tone and point to the bathroom.

"Use that." He pompously bows and strides away with my bottle of Dittany. I sink into the couch, trying to calm the torrent of emotions that are swirling within me. All because of _him. _

Why was he back? I was perfectly happy with our distance. I glare at the front door, lost in my (violent) thoughts.

"Thanks, Weasley. I'll be going now. Tell Al he's an idiot, will you?" Sc-Malfoy says, heading for the door. I wave happily.

"Bye S-Malfoy. Feel free to never come back!" I hear a chuckle before the door gently comes to a close.

I sink even deeper into the couch, internally groaning. He hadn't been back in London for half an hour and he had already wormed his way under my skin and into my thoughts.

'But then again,' I reason, 'getting under my skin was always his biggest talent.'

"Bloody hell, Rose. Can't you make your bloody tea quietly? And do you really need to turn on that stupid muggle radio?!" Al groans, trying not to move in order to calm his violently pounding head. I smirk, having no pity for his pathetic plight. Ah, another alliteration. pity for a pathetic plight. I chuckle before turning back to Al, putting down a cup of tea for him. Of course, I made sure to be obnoxiously loud while doing so, enjoying his violent flinch.

He had drank so much that he didn't remember what happened last night. Idiot.

"Rose, I'm begging you. Please give me my hangover potions back. Please." I sigh, slowly letting my vindictiveness dribble away. I finally relent at his pathetic pout.

"Alright, alright. _Accio hangover potion!_" He widens his eyes when a bottle flies from his room. He mumbles to himself, occasionally saying 'Accio' and 'sweet Merlin' and even a 'I'll never drink again'. I smirked. That was one promise Al never failed to break.

"Yeah, right. Now get ready for work, you idiot. Something tells me it will be an interesting day. Oh, and did _Scorpius Malfoy_ tell you that he was an auror? And he was starting at _our _office?" My voice raises unintentionally and Al's eyes almost pop out of his head.

"Yeah, that I remember. I was going to tell you. He has no partner, you see. And, er, _wekindofmadeupandwe'refriendsagain. _Let's go! We're going to be late for work!" Al practically jumps out of his seat and grabs his briefcase. I feel my eyes narrow dangerously. I see Al mentally preparing himself for a verbal onslaught.

"You're friends with _Malfoy _again? Don't you remember what happened last time?!" He sighs and steps into the fire.

"I don't know Rose. I forgot everything, remember?" And with that, he disappeared into the flames, leaving a murderous girl behind.

I trudge into my and Al's office, sweating in my thick robes. The wizarding cleaners must have turned up the heating again. I cast a cooling charm over the room and settled down, sighing at a new stack of paperwork that had made it's way to my desk. Al reemerges, tentatively waiting for me to give him a piece of my mind.

"Rose? I'm sorry. I don't know how we made up. He said something and I forgave him. I think... Rose. I think he apologized." Al was hesitant, hand leaning towards the door. I shake my head coldly.

"I am not the person who controls who your friends are, Albus. But remember what happened the last time you were friends with him. It just ended up with everyone being hurt and torn apart. He is _trouble, _Al. And I don't care what he says." And with that, I turned back to my paperwork. He was frozen in the doorway.

"Rose, you need to learn how to forget. You already lost a lot of people because of what happened in Seventh Year. Sure, he was the cause, but you were the one who ultimately let things stay the way they were. You can't be perfect, I know. But you need to stop judging people after one encounter. You need to start giving people second chances. Or else you will lose everyone." He turned and opened the door. Al wasn't even angry; he meant every word. He genuinely thought that I didn't give second chances.

"Al, giving second chances was what had gotten me in that mess in the first place." Upon hearing that, he gently closes the door, leaving me in shock and hurt that my biggest ally had deserted me.

"Ms. Weasley, please leave your paperwork. You have a mission. Please alert Mr. Potter as well and meet me in my office as soon as possible. Thank you." The bearded auror (Edward Perkins) that poked his head in my office immediately walked away as soon as I managed a nod. I quickly conjure a patronus (that's usually Al's specialty. He was taught by Uncle Harry, after all) and manage a sentence before my cat bounds out of the room, looking for Al.

He appears minutes later, slightly out of breath. He traps me under his questioning gaze. I don't look him in the eye as I tell him where we have to go.

And we hurriedly set off in silence.

"Your mission is rather simple. There are a band of rogue wizards that are currently performing magic very close to muggle establishments. They have not heeded our warnings and we have to resort to force. You will be working alongside two more teams, seeing as it is a rather large group of rogues. Good luck. Send patronuses if you need backup. The other two groups have already been informed of the case, seeing as they came to my office earlier than you both." Perkins glares at us reproachfully, and Al drops his eyes to his fancy leather shoes. I, on the other hand, glare right back.

"Yes sir. We only use force if necessary, right?" My defiant tone belies my polite tone. Perkins grimaces.

"That is correct. But something tells me that you will be using a lot more force than you will intend."

I appraise the other two groups. There were two groups. One group was Melinda and Antonia Hayes. They were American transfers. It was easy to tell too, with their wavy blond hair and bright blue eyes. They were easier to tolerate than most of the new aurors.

I groan as I inspect the next group, Leslie Allen and Clint Waters. I knew both of them from Hogwarts. Leslie was in my year and house. Thankfully, the swotty bitch didn't share a dorm with me. Clint Waters, on the other hand, was a very... _special_ friend of mine. The _special _friendship ended as soon as I knew he was dating me for my grades. Since he doesn't have enough brains to fit a peanut, he decided that I would be his "personal homework bitch and snog buddy".

It worked until I found out. Then I set my cousins on him and let them do their magic. He didn't even look at me until graduation was over.

However, he seemed to have forgotten his rightful fear of me. He looked me up and down appraisingly and smirked.

"It seems that the Auror robes don't do you any justice, Rose Weasley. I'm sure you remember me?" I glare spitefully.

"Disgusting pricks like you are the very people I try to forget, Waters." His smirk falters and he turns away to talk to Leslie. She narrows her eyes and smirks triumphantly when he turns his attention to her. I can see why. Waters was never bad-looking, with full pink lips and blue eyes combined with messy brown hair. However, he was a pain in the arse. I resist the urge to flip her off and turn to Melinda. She looks like she's trying to hide a smile while Antonia rolls her eyes.

"She's a bit of a twat, isn't she?" Antonia remarks, while Melinda giggles and shushes her. I chuckle darkly.

"You have no idea."

We filed into a room full of old, broken objects. We gathered around a muggle piggy bank, everyone putting a finger on it.

Strangely, instead of the nervous excitement, I felt a little sense of fear. Something would go wrong with this mission. I knew it.

But, instead of voicing my concerns to at least Al, I shrugged it off as nerves and waited for the jerk around my naval.

Merlin, I can be an idiot sometimes.

**Ohh, Foreshadowing! Yes, the next chapter will have more action! :) Stay tuned! Review please.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Alright, time for some action! Review please!**

We arrived behind a dilapidated warehouse. There was a forest not too far away. According to Perkins, we were too sneak into the forest, find out their purpose, and apprehend them.

We snuck in quietly. looking around. I turn to the group. No one seemed to be willing to take the role of leadership...

"Alright, split up in groups of two and try to find something. If it's important, use the your badges to signal us." My mum had taught me the charm she used in 5th year to communicate with everyone.

I had charmed it to become hot. When the right person saw it, it would display the location of the person in need of assistance. It was extremely helpful and had gotten us out of tough situations.

Everyone nods at Al, who had spoken quietly but firmly- like he always does. I give him a small salute and he gives me a grin. Then we remember that we were fighting and turn away.

We all split up, with Al and I going deeper into the forest. It wasn't too big, just easy to get lost in. It wasn't unlike the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts. Oh, that was a bad memory...

I mentally reprimand myself for being so nostalgic at a time like this. What was wrong with me? He was back for one day and he ruined everything I had done to block out those memories for 3 years.

I wince as I step on a branch. Al looks over, alarmed. I motion that it was me and he shakes his head disapprovingly. Well, fuck you Al.

We continue on quietly, wands drawn. Finally, we stop at a clearing. I see a few shapes and motion Al to stay quiet and follow me. I hear a few grunts.

"How many attacks have we executed?" A low, growling voice cuts through the silence. Another high-pitched, wheezing voice answers.

"We have executed only a few of the man's relatives. We killed the muggle. He used that name as a disguise when we caught him in that damned forest, so many years ago. Are you sure this ritual will work? The last 5 only succeeded in killing almost everyone involved." Another voice replied. It was low and strangely familiar.

"It will work, don't worry. The point is that we need to go after their disgusting spawn before they catch on and begin putting protection around them as well. They must pay for what they have put us through. Especially the mudblood." I feel my blood run cold. Were they targeting muggleborns? Who were these people?

Al looks just as angry and confused as I do. He moves closer to me, trying to hear better.

Not long after, I hear a few plopping sounds and a strange chanting. I couldn't make out the words but it sounded dangerous. And I caught the word 'death' and 'return' a few times.

I began translating the words furiously, trying to make sense. This wasn't any spell I have heard before. It didn't even seem like a real spell, honestly. Just a few incantations pieced together.

My blood turned cold and I felt myself pale as soon as I figure out what these strange men are chanting. I crouch lower and closer to Al, who just looks clueless.

"Al! I think they're trying to raise someone from the dead!"

He immediately pushes on his badge, calling everyone around. To their credit, they sneak back quietly.

We immediately draw our wands, preparing to attack. I moved from behind our tree, trying to gouge how many people were taking part in this bizarre ritual.

I counted 10. Damn. I grit my teeth and shuffle back to Al.

"Ten to six. We're outnumbered" Al turns back to me, fear and confusion settling in his eyes.

"We'll have to take them on anyway," he breathed into my ear. We tense, and he prepares to warn the others.

I try to scan the clearing discreetly. Ten people. Everyone had wands.

4 of the men were rather burly, while 3 others were tall and lean. 2 of the figures were chanting and one of the figures were sitting down, moving around the dirt.

Al leans back to me, urging me to move to the other side of the forest.

'It's where the others are,' he mouthed, pointing across the clearing. I knew this was going to be harder than it sounded.

We skirted around the edges of the clearing, taking cover behind the trees. If the lunatics heard us, they gave no mention of it. They were probably a little absorbed in whatever, considering that spell could probably backfire and kill them.

We inch towards the rest of the group slowly. We had to make sure we didn't even make a sound, or else this could be the end.

After about ten minutes of silent hiking, we find the other groups. Leslie is practically shaking with fear and Clint is lacking in his usual idiotic bravado. The twins look pale yet determined.

"We have to stop them. They're planning to raise someone from the dead!" I whisper frantically. The adrenaline is beginning to trickle in and I find myself tensing, preparing for a struggle.

My fight-or-flight mechanism has kicked in, and I find myself itching to go.

"We need a plan of attack." Melinda whispers, fingering her wand nervously. I turn and nod at her.

"I have a plan: attack." And with that, we all charge forward.

"Expelliarmus!" I shout. 10 wands zoom towards me. The wizards look up and begin yelling and shouting.

"SHUT UP!" Al roars, pointing his wand at them. Suddenly, the forest becomes silent. Too silent. Al clears his throat and begins talking.

"You are under arrest for using an unauthorized spell and murdering a muggle. Surrender and step away from the cauldron." The wizards from the cauldron inched away and the figure stood up.

I finally had a clear shot of the person sitting down. Tall, muscular, silvery blond hair- blond hair?

I gasp. I know that person. We had a very complicated history. He was in my apartment last night.

"MALFOY!"

**Yes! Another cliffhanger! Muhahahahaha! Review please! :) P.S. I took a line from Avengers. Bonus points to anyone who finds out which one! It's not that difficult. Love that movie!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Alright, I'm back! Sorry for the disgustingly long wait! *cries unattractively* Anyway, chapter 4!**

* * *

Al freezes in shock and swivels toward the blond, shock written all over his face. His calm, collected mask slips for a moment when he sees Malfoy. His face hardens and he turns back towards the cauldron people, who are slowly inching towards the cauldron.

"Stop!" He roars, and the 'guards' surge forward. The burliest one runs toward me, obviously aiming for the wands. I repel him with a silent body-bind jinx just before he can leap onto me. The rest of the strange wizards run around, clearly intent on attacking us and escaping with the cauldron.

And then all hell broke loose.

* * *

After a bloody but short battle, we had most of the remaining prisoners rounded up. 2 had escaped, and we had sent the twins to look for them. 6 were already bound and ready. All that was left was the small wizard who had been chanting over the cauldron and Scorpius _bloody_ Malfoy.

"I'll take on the wizard. You can go get that bloody bastard," Al snarled. He had been even angrier than I had been. I nod once and advance. Scorpius holds his wand at his side and smirks lazily at me. However, it isn't the same as usual. It's more tense, more alert.

"Well, good to see you too, Daffodil." I hiss angrily and point my wand at him. I try to stop my hand from shaking with anger.

"Scorpius Malfoy, you are under arrest. Surrender and you will be shown a little mercy," I say, practically spitting. He chuckles darkly.

"Yeah, Daisy. Thanks, but no thanks." However, he still doesn't raise his wand. He keeps widening his eyes and jerking his head towards the other wizard, as if he's trying to tell me something. I steal a glance. Al and the chanter are locked in a fierce battle. I begin to worry a little. The little man was seriously knowledgeable and powerful.

I turn back to Malfoy, but it's too late. He points his wand and he's already casting a spell. I throw myself sideways, rolling to avoid the spell. A jet of greenish-blue light rushes right past me, almost singing my curls.

Jumping to my feet, I tackle him, struggling for dominance. I know he could easily throw me off, but I hoped to get a little traction. To my surprise, he pulls me down and speaks into my ear.

"Weasley, you need to help Al. He's losing. That wizard is a genius. Nobody, not even Al, can best him. And get off me, you bloody bint. I'm on your side." I huff and roll off of him, but not before hitting him with a clean body bind hex. I take off running towards Al and the 'bloody genius bastard'.

And I see the wizard sneakily backing up towards the bubbling cauldron. I look desperately to Al, and realize that he hasn't noticed. He has a determined look on his face, and he seemed to be barreling right into the trap.

I groped around for my wand before I remembered that Malfoy had it. There wasn't enough time to go back and get it. So I did the only thing I could think of: I yelled his name.

I know, I am an idiot.

Al turned towards me, distracted from the wizard. Apparently, that was all the short little bastard needed. He sent a jet of orange light straight at Al.

Al saw it coming too. He raised his hands up defensively, trying to protect himself. However, the curse soars past his arms, hitting him right in the chest. To my horror, he absorbs it. And then his eyes roll into the back of his head and he drops like a dead branch.

Dead branch. I scream furiously, launching myself at the tiny wizard. I tackle him to the ground. I forgot that the bloody bastard had his wand on him.

So the next moment, I'm thrown back, hitting a tree. There are spots on my vision and I feel a blinding pain in my wrist. I hobble back towards the little wizard. He cackles.

"Oh, so this is the famous little Auror duo? It only took one bad wizard to subdue the pair of you little runts, hasn't it? This is shameful, my dear. You need to be taught a lesson. And I am a rather good teacher." He sends a hex towards me, but I dodge it. Years of the auror training comes back to me and I set to work, dodging and rolling away while looking for something to use. I spot the cauldron bubbling sluggishly and an idea.

I break into an all out sprint, desperate to reach the little pot. I dodge another curse. This one was closer. It whistled right past my arm, singing the sleeve of my robe. I dodge it and grab the handle.

With one quick movement, I throw the contents toward the wizard. He screams horribly, and I immediately feel my breakfast rising into my throat. The potion caused his flesh to begin melting away, bubbling and sizzling as it turned to nothingness.

The wizard fell, clawing at his face and robes. He finally stopped convulsing and became still. And all was silent.

He didn't move again after that. I immediately spun around and vomited, heaving my guts out. The image of the flesh melting away had been burned into my brain. I could still smell the burning skin, hear the sizzling flesh. I wipe my mouth and turn back to the wizard. He was just a pile of dust. While my breakfast had returned, I realized that Al was still unconscious.

"Bloody Hell! Al, are you okay? Al?" I rushed over to his side, nearly falling over in my haste.

'Please be alive,' is all I can think as I pull him onto his back. I frantically checked for his pulse. I dug my fingers harder into his wrist, praying for something, _anything_.

He couldn't leave me. We were always a team, the two best friends by choice and cousins by blood.

I slapped his face desperately, holding onto my last string of hope.

He shot up, gasping for air. He stares at me as if he doesn't remember who I am. I pull him into a hug, hiding my tears in his shoulder.

"Rose, I-" And that's when the convulsions start. He falls limp in my arms, paralyzed by pain.

"Rose, make it- make it stop. Please. PLEASE!" Al screams that last part, hunching over. I shake my head desperately.

"Rose- it's- it's the only way. Just- just do it." He groans again and curls into a ball.

I blink away a fresh onslaught of tears and focus my wand on Al.

"I'm sorry Al, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I- I love you. I'm so sorry. We'll figure out what happened, I promise. We'll fix this. I'm so sorry. I-" I'm cut off by a groan.

I let the tears cascade down my face as I raise my wand to perform the spell. I steady my shaking hands and level my wand at him.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

* * *

**Intense! New update soon, stay tuned!**

**P.S go check out some of my other stories please!**


End file.
